


Fighting for Your Love

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxer! Daichi, Boxer! Kuroo, Daichi With Tattoos, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Self-Indulgent, There's A Tag For That, There’s Also A Tag For That, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Daichi is a bored boxer looking for excitement. Kuroo might be just what he needs.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Fighting for Your Love

Daichi had always considered himself to be a patient man. He had always been surrounded by chaos, whether his family with 4 younger siblings, or his friends who made questionable choices at best. Through all of that he almost always kept his cool. 

The same went with fighting. Daichi started boxing in high school as a way to get aggression out, and realized he was good at it. His coach got him to start doing fights, and he enjoyed it. But no matter how much his opponents tried, they just couldn’t get under his skin. Whether they poked at his height, or where he came from, he would just look back, unfazed, and ready to fight. Even his fighting style was full of precision, nothing flashy, and with little to no emotion behind it. 

Honestly he liked fighting, he did. But it just wasn’t fun or exciting anymore. He found himself bored in the middle of fights, even ones he was losing. He was starting to wonder if it was time to throw in the towel. 

That was, until the moment he met the rooster, and everything changed. His coach got him a fight with the rooster so a few days before they met. 

“Okay Dai, remember everything I told you about this guy?” Suga, his manager and best friend, asked. 

“Ya ya, he’s a “provocation expert” whatever that means. I’ve met a lot of guys like that and none have gotten to me before.”

“Let’s see what he’s got before you get cocky.” Suga gave him a sly smile and raised eyebrow. 

Daichi rolled his eyes but waited patiently. 

When they guy walked in, he had his manager with him, who was a short guy, with blonde hair, and sharp eyes. The first thing Daichi noticed about this guy was the way he walked. He was tall, all legs, and he walked with languid steps, like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Daichi couldn’t help but stare at those long legs for a second, then up his torso, broad chest, and long neck. When he got to his face the man had the most ridiculous smirk, like he had a secret or had already won. His stupid hair only made it worse. 

Daichi would not admit that it annoyed him. But when he made it to the guys eyes, and saw a golden hue and sparkle that meant bad news, he couldn’t cover up the twitch that started in his left eye. 

“You must be Sa’mura.” He gave Daichi an obvious once over, pausing at his thighs and arms, then his chest. His eyes still hadn’t made it back to Daichi’s when he said “you look even shorter in person.” 

Now Daichi had heard this a million times. Most people he fought were taller than him. But there was something about being so obviously checked out, while also being insulted that just pissed him off. 

“And your hair looks even more ridiculous.” He pointed at it, a small smirk on his face. 

“Touché.” Kuroo said back, seeming unfazed by this. Or if he was he seemed pleased. Like this back and forth was something he lived for. 

He was still ogling Daichi’s form, and Daichi was over it. He bent his head down, forcing eye contact, which Kuroo gladly gave, obviously feeling no shame whatsoever. 

“What are you doing?” Daichi looked to Suga like he might know, who was holding his hand over his mouth to keep in his laughter. 

Kuroo’s manager on the other hand was shaking his head, hitting it repeatedly with the folder he was holding. 

“Oh I was just appreciating that you look even better in person. You a top or a bottom?” He said it like he was asking what Daichi’s favorite color was. 

Daichi promptly choked on nothing, and Suga completely lost it, unable to hold back any longer. 

“I’m sorry. Am I what?” 

“Well you’re obviously gay. Bi? So I was just wondering which you prefer? Because honestly those thighs would look so fucking good wrapped around my waist, don’t you think?” He smiled then and looked at Daichi, waiting for an answer. 

Once the shock wore off, Daichi felt his face turning red in anger. “Obviously gay? What the fu-“ 

“I’m so sorry, please ignore everything that comes out of his mouth. I’m Yaku his manager.” 

Yaku stuck his hand out, Daichi took it, still staring at Kuroo trying to understand what just happened. 

Then Yaku was talking to Suga. “If you could just sign these forms we’ll be out of your hair.” 

Kuroo and Daichi were still staring at each other, one looking content, the other like he was contemplating murder. 

“On second thought the idea of you using the power in those thighs to slam into me sounds very appealing.” Kuroo put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, deep in thought. 

“And we’re done here. Let’s go Kuroo.” Yaku glared daggers at his client urging him forward. Kuroo went to walk away but as he passed Daichi he whispered “I’m a switch. In case you were wondering.” Then winked. Once Yaku realized Kuroo had stopped walking, he went back, and starting dragging Kuroo by the ear, which resulted in a yelp from the taller man, and they were gone. 

Daichi and Suga sat in silence for a few minutes until Daichi turned to Suga, hoping his friend had any sympathy for him and said “what the actual fuck was that?” 

Suga was laughing behind his hand again. When he composed himself he finally said “looks like we finally found someone who can get under your skin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next week before their fight Daichi found himself thinking about it, a lot. Both of those scenarios played out in his head through out the day. He would be lying if he didn’t say he’d jacked off thinking about it once or maybe 5 times. 

So when the day of the match came Daichi felt things he never did. He felt excited, frustrated, annoyed, and ready to kick Kuroo’s ass. It was strange for him, but also thrilling. It felt like that thing he was missing this whole time. 

He was sitting in the waiting room by himself like he liked to before a match, wrapping his knuckles, when he got a knock on his door. 

Confused and a little annoyed because Suga knew how important this time was to him, he opened the door. He was greeted by a smirk and golden eyes he’s been picturing all week. 

I will not think about him underneath me, I will not think about him underneath me. 

This was made much more difficult when Daichi noticed that Kuroo was wearing his boxing shorts only.

Kuroo was staring at an also shirtless Daichi, but specifically at his arms. “God I knew you had tattoo sleeves but Jesus how is that fair?” Kuroo continued to stare at the ink covering Daichi from his shoulders to his wrists. 

“What Kuroo?” Daichi snapped, feeling a mix of annoyance and excitement. 

“I wanted to make a bet.” 

“Huh?” Daichi was confused. He never bet money on his own fights that felt stupid. 

“Not a money bet. I want to make a bet with you that who ever wins, gets to decide what we’ll be doing to each other after this fight.” He said, giving Daichi that same earnest look at before. 

Daichi folded his arms. “You say that like you’re sure we’re going to be doing anything after this fight.” 

“I am.” 

“Wow. You’re really cocky has anyone ever told you that?” Daichi said. Feeling many conflicting emotions and not sure which was winning. 

“They have. Has anyone ever told you how bad you are at pretending. Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t thought about it? Maybe touched yourself thinking about it?” Kuroo ran his fingertips up and down Daichi’s arm. Daichi tried hard to suppress a shiver, but by the look on Kuroo’s face he could tell he failed. 

“Are you always like this?” Daichi tried his best to change the subject. 

Kuroo leaned in close and whispered in Daichi’s ear “In different ways, yes. But never like this. Just with you.” Then he grazed his teeth on Daichi’s ear lobe, causing a groan to come out of Daichi before he could stop it. 

Kuroo stepped back, smirk on full display. “We got a deal Sa’mura? Or are you scared you’re going to lose and have to let me do whatever I want to you?” He said this while looking Daichi up and down again. 

“Fuck you. Deal.” Daichi crossed his arms, bringing Kuroo’s attention to them. 

“That’s the plan” he winked, again. “See you out there Sa’mura.” 

As Daichi waited he couldn’t help the excitement he felt about fighting Kuroo, and even more for what was going to happen after. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Suga asked a very sweaty Daichi. 

“No I’m good. I’m just going to shower and then head home.” Daichi tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping Suga wouldn’t ask him about it. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help icing anything or with any bandages?” 

“Naw. I’ll ice my cheek when I get home, my lip already stopped bleeding and so did my knuckles.” 

“Okay if you say so. By the way that was a great fight. You guys are matched so well I honestly had no idea who would win for most of it.” Suga said as he walked to the door of the locker room, bag and keys in hand. 

“Thanks Suga. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight!” 

After Suga left and Daichi was alone, his mind went into overdrive. Was this really happening? Should he get in the shower or wait? No he should definitely get in he stinks. 

During his shower he kept having to turn the water to cold to calm himself down. When he got out and got dressed he went back to the locker room. It was empty, and he started to wonder if Kuroo had been messing with him. As he was about to get his stuff and leave the door swung open. 

Kuroo was standing there, freshly showered and bandaged from the fight. He was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me you were going to bail out on the fun?” 

Daichi gave him his best smirk, trying to hide his nerves. “Says the guy who took his sweet time. I thought you chickened out.” 

“And miss out on the opportunity to touch you? Never.” 

Daichi rose his eyebrow at that. “Who said I’m going to let you touch me?” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise, then excitement. “That’s right. A deals a deal. So since you won fair and square, what are you going to do with me?” 

Daichi had been thinking about this ever since it was announced he won. He’s never been so proud to win a fight. But he was more interested in what that meant for after. Daichi had never been good at letting go of control, and the bedroom had been no different. Plus he wasn’t sure he was ready to know what ideas Kuroo had for him. 

“Take your clothes off” Daichi said with a straight face. 

Kuroo smiled, and started walking toward Daichi. Daichi held his hand up and shook his head. “No. Over there.” 

As Kuroo was taking off his clothes Daichi noticed his black eye, bloody knuckles matching Daichi’s, and a pretty good sized bruise on his shoulder. 

Kuroo tilted his head, but obeyed. Once he was down to his boxers, Daichi could see he was at least half hard. 

“Wow somebody’s easy huh? I didn’t even do anything yet.” Daichi noticed the red growing on Kuroo’s face, and how his cock seemed to be getting harder at his words. 

“Oh does someone have a shame kink? Interesting.” All the nerves Daichi was feeling were gone. They were replaced with anticipation and arousal. 

Daichi thought he heard “bastard” mumbled from Kuroo’s side of the room but he couldn’t be sure. 

Daichi couldn’t help but appreciate how good Kuroo looked. All long and lean muscles, broad shoulders, toned thighs. It was hard not to stare.

When Kuroo was standing completely naked, Daichi sitting on a bench about 5 feet away full clothed, Daichi asked. “Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “Um, yes?” 

Daichi felt his dick stiring at that. “Tell me about it.” 

“What?” 

“Tell me about what you thought about.” 

Kuroo’s face turned impossibly redder. “Why-“ 

“Hey you had no problem talking to me about it in front of Yaku-san and Suga. So what’s wrong now?” Daichi folded his arms, trying to hide his amusement. 

Kuroo tried to smirk, but his want was winning. “Well I told you about the two. I’ve thought about that. I’ve also imagined eating you out, you sucking my dick. ” Daichi had to hold back a groan at that one. Kuroo was growing painfully hard and seemed embarrassed that it was on display while Daichi was still fully clothed. 

“You’ve sure thought about me a lot for someone who barely knows me. And you’re really hard. Are you always this easy?” 

Kuroo let out a small moan and it almost killed Daichi. “Touch yourself.” 

Kuroo looked even more shocked then before, but started to slowly pump his cock. He closed his eyes but Daichi quickly fixed that “no look at me Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s eyes snapped back open and the look he gave Daichi was full of lust. Daichi was having fun tormenting Kuroo, but he was starting to feel the affects himself. He wanted to touch Kuroo, so he decided he would. 

“Come here.” Daichi said, and Kuroo almost ran over to him. Daichi slowly took his shirt off, keeping eye contact as much as he could with Kuroo. When his shirt was gone, he saw Kuroo staring at his chest. 

Daichi laughed. “You want to touch?” 

“Yes.” Kuroo said back quickly. 

“Too bad.” Daichi said. “Get on your knees.” 

Kuroo fell to his knees as fast as he could. “You’re going to suck my dick, and then I’m going to come on your face. Got it?” 

Kuroo moaned at that and shook his head. Daichi pulled down his sweats and boxer briefs, letting his dick spring free. 

“Fuck yes.” Kuroo said, licking his lips. 

Daichi grunted, grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pulled him toward it. Kuroo opened his mouth wide, and let Daichi guide him onto it. 

Once Kuroo’s lips were wrapped around him, Daichi hissed and Kuroo licked over his slit a few times before taking most of it into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck yes. God you’re so good at that.” Daichi said, feeling Kuroo’s moan on his dick. 

Daichi noticed Kuroo putting his hand down near his own, and he slapped his head lightly. “No touching yourself. You’re only here to please me right now.” This caused another moan from Kuroo and he started moving faster on Daichi. 

Kuroo was bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could, mixing up placing his tongue on the underside of Daichi’s cock and swirling it around the tip. This caused Daichi to move his hips up into Kuroo, which caused the man to gag a little bit. 

“Sorry-“ Daichi started to say, but Kuroo shook his head, and then pushed himself farther down causing himself to gag. 

The mix of his mouth around Daichi’s cock and the tears forming at the edge of his eyes was too much. He pulled out right as he started to cum, shooting it all over Kuroo’s face. 

When he was done he looked down at Kuroo. “You look pretty like that.” Daichi said before he could stop himself. 

Kuroo gave him a bashful smile. As he started to get up Daichi stopped him. “We’re not done.” 

He threw a towel at Kuroo, who wiped his face and said “what? But you finished?” 

Daichi rolled his eyes like it was obvious. “But you didn’t. Just because I won doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to cum. Plus you just looked so pretty on my cock I can’t leave you hanging.” 

This caused Kuroo to bite his lip, obviously holding back sounds. Which also caused Daichi to feel his dick stirring again. “Do you have lube?” 

Kuroo’s eyes lit up as he ran to his bag and got lube and a condom. When he got back to Daichi, he took the lube, but shook his head about the condom. “We won’t need that.” 

“Sa’maura safe sex is important.” 

Daichi gave him a deadpan look. “We won’t need it because I won’t be fucking you.” 

Kuroo titled his head and Daichi patted his lap. Kuroo climbed on his lap, straddling it. Daichi opened the lube and put some on his fingers he then started kissing Kuroo’s neck, sucking in some places, biting in others, causing Kuroo to squirm. As he did this one hand was holding his hip, the other reaching down to his hole. Right before he pressed the first digit in, he brought his lips to Kuroo’s and said “do you want to touch me?” 

“Yes.” Kuroo said almost pleading. 

“Beg.” Daichi said, his finger at his entrance, but not pushing in yet. 

Kuroo gulped, and said “please. Please let me touch you. Fuck I want to touch you so bad.” 

“Touch me.” Daichi said right before he crashed his lips to Kuroo’s and pushed one finger in. Kuroo moaned into Daichi’s mouth, but his hands attacked Daichi’s body as soon as Daichi said it. They were roving through his hair, over his pecks, down his abs, fingertips lightly grazing his cock, causing Daichi to gasp. As Daichi started pumping his finger in and out Kuroo started moving his hips with him. 

“More.” Kuroo said into Daichi’s mouth, practically bouncing on Daichi’s fingertips. 

“That didn’t sound like a question.” Daichi said, freeing Kuroo’s lips as he stared into his eyes. 

Daichi couldn’t help be see how beautiful Kuroo looked like this. Smirk gone, face completely open and wanting. Eyes hooded, lips plump and red. He looked even better than Daichi had imagined. 

Kuroo brought one of his hands up to Daichi’s cheek, and ran his thumb lightly over the bruise forming there, he then leaned in and kissed it tenderly. He looked down at Daichi’s busted lip, and sucked on it softly, then planting a small kiss on it. Finally he grabbed the hand Daichi had on his hip, and kissed his knuckles lightly. It was a shockingly sweet moment that Daichi wasn’t sure how to process. But then Kuroo was back to squirming on his fingers, making the sexiest little noises, Daichi couldn’t focus on it for too long. 

“Please give me more.” Kuroo said and then licked a strip from Daichi’s jaw to his collar bone. Daichi moaned and quickly added a second finger. “Good boy.” He said. 

As Kuroo bounced on Daichi’s lap, their hard cocks started to rub together causing a beautiful friction. Kuroo looked down at where their bodies were meeting, and then looked back at Daichi. 

“Please will you fuck me?” He pleaded. 

Daichi shook his head. Kuroo starting sucking Daichi’s ear, then down his neck. “Please? I need your cock so bad. Please I want you to fill me up. God you would feel so good inside of me don’t you think?” 

Daichi had to agree with that and moaned as Kuroo sucked a bruise into his neck. “Fuck. Okay yes. 

Kuroo smiled, and grabbed the condom as Daichi put a third finger in. 

Once Kuroo was sure he was ready, he grabbed Daichi’s wrist and pulled his hands out. “How do you want me?” He asked as he rolled the condom onto Daichi, then put lube on it. “Do you want me to ride you?” Daichi moaned, causing the smirk to come back to Kuroo’s lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.” And then he lifted himself up, and slammed himself onto Daichi’s cock, causing Daichi’s soul to leave his body. 

“Kuro-“

“Tetsurou” Kuroo said, giving himself time to adjust. 

“Huh?” Daichi said, trying to comprehend any words right now. 

“When we’re fucking. Call me Tetsurou. Okay, Daichi?” Kuroo said his name like a whisper, causing Daichi to buck up into Kuroo. “Oh you like that? I guess we both found out things about each other tonight huh?” Kuroo said, sounding smug. 

“Shut up and ride my dick, tetsurou.” Daichi said, feeling satisfaction at how quickly that face fell away. 

Kuroo started bouncing up and down, causing groans and sounds of pleasure from both of them. Daichi started to buck up into Kuroo when he would come down, causing Kuroo to scream. 

“AHH Daichi. Yes right there baby. Fuck don’t stop.” 

Daichi kept going, building his rhythm until they were almost making the bench Daichi was sitting on move. 

“God tetsurou you look so good like this. And you feel so fucking good.” 

Kuroo moaned, and started to reach his hand down to his neglected cock. Daichi slapped his hand away again. “What did I tell you about touching yourself? You’re going to cum just from my cock. No touching.” 

“Fuck Daichi I knew your body would be amazing but you’re words I swear to god they almost make me cum.” 

Daichi groaned, pulled Kuroo’s stupid hair and said in his ear “do it Tetsurou. Cum from my words. Be a good boy and cum for me.” 

It seemed this made Kuroo unable to form words, instead moaning and screaming something that sounded like Daichi. 

Kuroo picked up his pace, and kissed Daichi hard. Then he shot his head back, holding on to Daichi’s shoulders for dear life, screaming “yesyesyesyesyeyes.” And started cumming all over both of their chests. 

Feeling Kuroo’s walls tighten around him, and seeing Kuroo like that clinging onto Daichi, heattached his mouth to Kuroo’s neck, bucked up a few more times quickly, and came into Kuroo. 

After coming down from what felt like the best orgasm of his life, Daichi noticed Kuroo was still on him. He grabbed the towel that Kuroo had used for his face, and wiped off both of their stomachs. When he put the towel down, he looked up and saw Kuroo was looking down at him with an unreadable face. 

“What?” Daichi said. 

“Nothing.” Kuroo seemed to snap out of it. He got off Daichi, and we back over to his clothes. As he put his clothes back on and grabbed his bag, he looked back at Daichi and said “I can’t help but notice that even though you won, I got what I wanted tonight.” 

Daichi wanted to punch him. 

“I can’t wait until our next fight.” 

And then he was gone. Daichi sat there like that, mostly naked on a bench for a while trying to process everything that happened, all the emotions he was feeling. 

But mostly he was trying to figure out how, even though he had won the fight, he somehow felt he had lost something to Kuroo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s how their relationship started, or whatever it was. They didn’t talk unless they had a fight, and then who ever won got to decide what they did. Kuroo won the next fight (“face down ass up Sa’mura”) and Daichi the next (“if you make any noise you get spanked and you don’t get to cum.”), but that was pretty much it. Sex and shit talking. Daichi did notice a particular set of bed head at his fights, and he may have gone to a few of Kuroo’s. But it wasn’t a big deal. They were just two guys having sex sometimes. 

But Daichi couldn’t help but notice the way his stomach would do flips when he would see that smirk. Or how excited he got to fight Kuroo. How his eyes would be glued to Kuroo whenever he would fight, mesmerized by his movements. Kuroo fought like he was dancing. Everything was flowing, almost liquid. He used his long limbs to his advantage and could read anyone within he first minute of a fight. The way Kuroo fought was beautiful, and he felt like he could watch it forever. 

It had been about 6 months since their first fight. Kuroo had a fight that night against another boxer named Bokuto. Daichi was interested to see how their fighting styles would match up. Bokuto was extremely offensive, powerful and fast. But Kuroo was observant, quick thinking, and light on his feet. As Daichi was sitting there, alone in one of the back rows with a hoodie on, he was caught up in watching Kuroo. He found his serious face just as cute as his smirk (even though he hated to admit), and when he hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead it reminded Daichi of all the times Daichi would push Kuroo’s hair back, and hold his face while he kissed him gently-

Daichi’s train of thought was derailed when someone plopped down next to him. He didn’t want to make eye contact, in case they might recognize him so he just ignored them. Until they spoke. 

“Why are you hiding up here all alone?” Suga whispered, causing Daichi to almost fall out of his seat. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

Suga gave Daichi an unimpressed glare. “How stupid do you think I am? I know you guys are fucking.”stupid drunk Daichi can’t keep his mouth shut Daichi thought. 

“Okay but just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean I go to his matches.” 

“Daichi” Suga whined. “He comes to all over your matches. I assumed you’d be here too. Plus, this is clearly more than just fucking. I saw the way you were looking at him.”

Daichi was going to tell Suga just how wrong he was, when he heard the crowd around him all giving out a collective “owww”. 

He snapped his head in the direction of the ring. Kuroo was on the ground bleeding profusely from near his eye, Bokuto hovering over him. 

Kuroo’s manager and some of the medics helped Kuroo out of the ring and to one of the back rooms. 

Daichi felt like he couldn’t move, until Suga jabbed him in the ribs. “What are you doing? Go after him idiot!” 

This got Daichi moving, jumping over rows of seats and running down the aisle. He burst in the the back rooms, running around trying to find the room Kuroo was in. He opened one door to find Kuroo laying down on a cot, a medic over him, and Yaku in the corner chewing on his nails. 

When Yaku noticed Daichi he seemed to relax a little. “Oh good you’re here. Please tell Kuroo he can’t keep fighting.” 

He wondered what the first part meant but was too concerned to care. When he looked at Kuroo, a medic putting stitches into a long gash in his eyebrow, Kuroo winked, which caused Daichi to scowl. 

“Kuroo the fight is over. You might have a concussion and have a huge gash in your head. It’s done.” 

Kuroo’s smile fell, causing his own frown. “I’m fine I can fight.” 

“No you can’t. Your hurt and it’ll only be worse if you go back.” Daichi’s not sure what expression he was making but whatever it was caused Kuroo to look perplexed. “Please don’t go back.” Daich pleaded. 

“Um okay I won’t fight.” Daichi visibly relaxed at that, causing Kuroo’s brow to furrow. 

When the medic was done he left, and Yaku went to go talk to Bokuto’s manager. 

After a minute Kuroo said “you can come closer you know. I don’t bite.” 

Daichi realized he hadn’t left the doorway. He gave Kuroo a disbelieving stare. “Really? Because my thighs say otherwise.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think I need a visual reminder.” Kuroo said, looking down at his thighs expectantly. 

Daichi rolled his eyes and decided that didn’t deserve an answer. “How are you feeling?” 

Kuroo got that same confused look. “Um I’m good. You know you don’t have to stay right? I’m a big boy I can handle it.”

“I know that. I want to.” Daichi said without hesitation. He knew people who were just friends with benefits didn’t care this much. Didn’t worry as much as Daichi does about Kuroo. They didn’t stare like Daichi did, or imagine them spending time together watching movies rather than having sex. Well, just having sex at least. 

“Oh well I mean we could have sex I guess? I just won’t be able to move much and my head hurts-“

Daichi walked forward, and gained the courage to grab Kuroo’s hand, causing the man to become speechless. “I’m not here expecting you to have sex with me when you have a concussion Kuroo, Jesus how terrible do you think I am?” He intertwined their fingers, and Kuroo’s eyes were glued to their hands. 

“Hey Sa’mura?” Kuroo said. 

“Yes Kuroo?” 

“Please don’t mess with me like this, okay?” Kuroo said, still not looking at Daichi’s eyes. 

Daichi had no idea what he was talking about. “What?” 

“It’s just sometimes I think youre just here for the sex, which I don’t blame you it’s great. But other times you look at me like you really see me, or you tell me I’m beautiful, and you show up to my matches. And now you’re so concerned about me and looking at me like I’m important to you and I just need you to stop.” Kuroo looked sad, and Daichi hated the idea that he caused it. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Daichi took his hand out of Kuroo’s and ran it up his arm, past his neck and to his cheek, where he gently raised Kuroo’s face to look at him. “But I’m not messing with you. I look at you like that because I do see you. And I tell you your beautiful because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Kuroo was looking at Daichi, with a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. “And I am so concerned about you because you are important to me.” 

Daichi paused, preparing himself to admit to Kuroo what he had just recently admitted to himself. “The sex is great-

“So great.” Kuroo said, chuckling when Daichi pinched his cheek for interrupting. 

“But it’s so much better because it’s you.” He leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to Kuroo’s lips, then he cheeks, next to his wound, his nose, and his eyes. 

After everything they had done, every position they’d been in, this was by far the most intimate moment they had ever shared. 

When Daichi pulled back Kuroo had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. “Daichi I liked you so much at the beginning but I was scared so I figured at least we could have sex right? But then it backfired because you were so hot and nice and you always took care of me and you’re smart and funny and I was so fucked. ” Kuroo rambled, smiling with rosy cheeks. 

Daichi pushed Kuroo a little. Until he shifted on his side so Daichi could lay with him. Once he was settled he pulled Kuroo’s head onto his chest, running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “Well now you’re stuck with me.” Daichi said into Kuroo’s hair.

Daichi felt Kuroo’s smile on his chest, while he ran his fingers over Daichi’s torso. “I think I can deal with that. I’m still going to kick your ass the next time we fight.” 

Daichi felt that competitive fire ignite in him. “And I’m still going to have you begging for me when we’re alone, after I win.” 

Kuroo laughed, never being happier for an injury than he was then. He would have to thank Bokuto for it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was so self indulgent. Them both being boxers, beat up and Daichi with tattoos. I live for this. 
> 
> Also I’ve never written smut before so I will now go to my room and rethink my whole life.


End file.
